Dangerous
by wintergee
Summary: Karena kecerobohannya, Junhong yang sudah bertekad memberikan 'keperawanan'-nya pada kekasihnya, Taehyung, justru jatuh ke pelukan Jung Daehyun, seniornya yang juga sudah memiliki kekasih, yaitu namja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun. - DaeLo, TaeLo, DaeBaek - Warning: Yaoi; below 18 yrs old dont read! Dont like dont read; No siders; No bash! Plagiarism is a Criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**wintergee**

presents

.

**Dangerous**

.

Cast: Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, Kim Taehyung, Byun Baekhyun

(DaeLo, TaeLo, DaeBaek)

B.A.P members, BTS members, EXO members

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Rated: M (Mature=Dewasa - I've warned you. Take your own risk)

Disclaimer: The following is a work of Fiction. The plot is mine, but the events and characters are fictional and the celebrity names/images merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrity is in real life. No offence is intended towards them, their families or friends.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo, Don't like don't read. Plagiarism is a Criminal. Don't steal my story!

**Chapter 1!**

.

"ahhh… h-hyungh… AAhhh!"

Desahan lembut yang sebelumnya mengisi kamar asrama itu berubah menjadi teriakan saat kepala kekasih Junhong bergerak naik turun semakin cepat. Junhong meremas seprai di bawahnya dengan kuat, merasa bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan klimaks.

"H-hyungh… a-aku… mau keluarhh.. ahh… AAhh!"

Namun seperti setiap kali mereka melakukannya, kekasihnya tidak melepaskan miliknya, bahkan gerakan itu semakin cepat, semakin panas. Dan Junhong merasakannya semakin nikmat. Miliknya terus menerus bergesekan dengan bagian dalam mulut kekasihnya yang hangat dan basah.

Junhong menutup matanya erat.

"Taehyungieee! Hhh…"

Tubuh bagian atasnya melengkung indah bersamaan dengan meluncurnya cairan hangat dari dalam tubuhnya ke kerongkongan Taehyung.

Masih bernafas dengan cepat setelah orgasmenya, Junhong perlahan membuka matanya, tersenyum manis saat mata polosnya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam kekasihnya.

Taehyung menjilat bibir tebalnya perlahan. Tatapan tajamnya melekat erat pada mata berkedip Junhong.

"Spermamu manis… semanis senyummu, baby." Tertawa kecil seakan hal yang diucapkannya lucu, untuk sesaat tatapan tajamnya menghilang.

Bagaimana mungkin rasanya manis? Meskipun sudah beberapa kali merasakannya, bagi Junhong rasanya tidak pernah berubah. Rasanya aneh. Dan hanya membayangkannya saja, Junhong kini sudah merasa mual. Sampai kapan pun sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah bisa bersahabat karib dengan cairan tersebut. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat jelas menyukai cairan kental berwarna putih itu.

Oh! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal tersebut, Choi Junhong! Lihatlah tatapan tajam yang kembali muncul itu!

Bahkan di saat seperti ini, dengan tatapan tajam Taehyung yang tidak mau lepas darinya, Junhong lebih rela untuk melakukan pendekatan lagi dengan cairan milik Taehyung. Ia lebih memilih untuk terpaksa bersahabat dengan rasa aneh cairan tersebut daripada harus menerima apa yang sedang mengancamnya sekarang ini.

Tatapan tajam itu. Junhong tahu betul apa artinya.

Kekasihnya yang berkarakter unik dan lain daripada yang lain ini – Junhong menganggapnya spesial – tidak terlalu sering menunjukkan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

Tatapan ini hanya muncul pada saat dua hal.

Yang pertama, saat Taehyung benar-benar merasa sangat marah.

Untuk yang pertama ini, tatapan itu tidak pernah sekalipun ditujukan untuk Junhong. Pastinya. Dalam hati Junhong merasa bangga bahwa selama ini, dirinya selalu menjadi pacar yang baik dan manis. Ya, baik dan manis. Sebenarnya ada tiga kelebihan yang dimilikinya, sebelumnya. Tetapi satu kelebihannya itu menghilang sekarang. Junhong pada dasarnya tidak hanya baik dan manis, tetapi juga penurut. Namun kini, yang terakhir itu hanya sebuah kenangan. Alasannya? Itu berkaitan dengan hal tatapan tajam Taehyung yang kedua.

Oh~ haruskah Junhong menjelaskan mengenai jenis tatapan tajam Taehyung yang kedua? Sepertinya ia tidak perlu memikirkannya. Karena saat ini, Taehyung sedang mempraktikan hal tersebut padanya, secara langsung.

Taehyung merangkak mendekat padanya, menyatukan kembali bibir keduanya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup membengkak. Junhong tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman lembut mereka. Oke, sudah jelas, ini bukan arti tatapan tajam yang sebenarnya. Junhong menikmati ciuman ini, menikmati saat bibir bawahnya dilumat dan dihisap lembut oleh namja yang dicintainya, yang sekarang ini sedang menindih tubuh telanjangnya.

Namun ini tidak bertahan lama.

Dan Junhong tidak terkejut saat Taehyung mulai melumat bibirnya dengan kasar atau menjilat belahan bibirnya untuk sekedar meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya, yang dengan senang hati Junhong berikan.

Junhong juga tidak terkejut saat lidah Taehyung mencari lidahnya untuk diajak bercumbu. Benar, mencari. Karena sejak lidah itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, lidah Junhong berusaha untuk menghindar. Ia hanya tidak ingin mencicipi rasa cairannya sendiri. Tapi… sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk menghindar, lidahnya tidak dapat bersembunyi lebih jauh. Dan oh! Rasanya memang sungguh aneh!

Kini ketika lidah mereka saling bergulat. Junhong merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyentuh permukaan lubangnya. Tidak.

Ini dia yang ditakutinya.

Jari tangan Taehyung –yang entah kapan ia lumuri dengan pelumas- menari dengan mengerikannya -bagi Junhong- pada pintu masuk lubangnya.

Ini. Inilah arti tatapan tajam Taehyung yang kedua. Tatapan yang hanya ditujukan untuk Junhong seorang. Tatapan yang begitu menginginkan Junhong, atau lebih tepatnya, lubang Junhong yang masih perawan.

Taehyung mulai menggesekkan miliknya yang tegak sempurna dan masih terbungkus _boxers_ dengan milik Junhong yang mulai terbangun kembali berkat ciuman panas mereka.

"Ahhh… ahhh."

Keduanya mendesah bersamaan, menghentikan sesi ciuman panas mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sekarang giliranku kan, baby?" Taehyung berbisik pada telinga kiri Junhong dengan suaranya yang terdengar seksi.

Junhong menelan air liurnya kasar. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih bersahabat karib dengan cairan milik Taehyung. Ia bahkan rela Taehyung orgasme beberapa kali di dalam mulutnya, asalkan tidak yang satu ini.

"Ahhh!"

Junhong berteriak saat satu jari Taehyung menembus lubangnya.

_to be continued…_

.

a.n:

Taehyung dan Zelo! Aku sebutnya TaeLo! Wah! Aku bener" suka crack pair~ haha

Tolong jangan tendang saya DaeLo shipper… saya masih cinta dan setia sama DaeLo ko hehe

Apakah Junhong bakal kasih 'keperawanannya' pada Taehyung?

Kapankah Daehyun dan Baekhyun muncul?

Jawabannya dapat diketahui setelah saya update pastinya haha~

Nah soal update bakal tergantung dari banyaknya review. Semakin sedikit silent reader nya, semakin cepet updatenya.

Makanya aku blom update 'Change'. Silent reader nya terlalu banyak huhu

Ayo dong jangan jadi silent reader~ Apa susahnya review? Review itu bkin kita kreatif loh dan authornya juga seneng. Klo authornya seneng, updatenya juga cepet, kaliannya juga ikut seneng kan? Dan please, reviewnya jgn cuma 'lanjut thor'. Itu bukannya bkin aku seneng malah bikin ak sedih T.T

Sekian.

Bagi yang penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya…

ayo review~

.

Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n**: update lbh cpt dr yg drencanakan krn ak ga enak sama readers yg udah nungguin chap 2 tp trpaksa dengerin curhat author kmrn.. maaf yah klo kalian ngrasa ga enak. Bagi yg udah ilfil sama author, boleh klik close tab dan jgn ninggalin komen apapun yg bs nyakitin author. Author terima dngn senang hati kritik dan saran yg membangun tp tolong perhatikan bahasa kalian dlm menyampaikannya. Mari belajar utk saling menghargai :D

**Don't like don't read!**

**Chapter 2!**

.

"H-hyungie! B-berhenti!" Junhong bernafas cepat, ia sangat takut.

"Kenapa, baby?" Taehyung menatapnya heran, masih belum mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Junhong.

"A-aku belum siap." Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Junhong tak mampu melihat kekecewaan pada wajah kekasihnya. Sekali lagi, ia telah mengecewakan Taehyung.

Bernafas lega saat perasaan asing pada lubangnya menghilang, Junhong meraih wajah Taehyung yang saat ini seperti seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan bola kesayangannya. Namun, Taehyung menghindar.

"Kenapa?" Dengan dahinya yang berkerut dan bibirnya yang cemberut, Junhong tahu bahwa Taehyung pasti akan merajuk.

Dengan perlahan dan perasaan tidak enak hati, Junhong bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali, Junhong menunduk, "Maaf, Taehyungie. Aku hanya… takut." Kata yang terakhir itu diucapkannya dengan sangat pelan. Tidak seharusnya ia takut. Ia seorang namja.

"Kenapa takut? Aku kan sudah belajar dari internet untuk melakukannya dengan benar. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu." Memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup, Junhong tak mampu menatap kekasihnya.

"Benar kan kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu!" mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat saat mendengar nada terluka pada suara Taehyung, Junhong merasa bersalah.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih belum siap? Kita sudah mencobanya berkali-kali dan selalu berhenti walaupun hanya satu jariku yang masuk. Tunggu," berhenti dan mengangkat jarinya yang masih berlumuran pelumas, Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "kau benci pada jariku? Yah! Jari yah! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada baby Junhongku? Kenapa ia tidak menyukaimu!"

Meraih tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, Junhong menatap Taehyung dengan mata sendunya. "Aku menyukai jari-jarimu. Aku menyukai semuanya yang ada padamu(_kecuali cairanmu_), hanya saja aku takut kalau rasanya akan sangat sakit, jika kita melakukan 'itu'."

"Berarti kau tidak percaya padaku! Aku kan tidak mungkin menyakitimu!" beranjak dari ranjang, Taehyung menatapnya dengan tajam. Tidak. Ini tatapan tajamnya yang pertama. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung memberikan tatapan marah itu padanya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu sebelum lampu asrama dimatikan." Junhong menelan air liurnya dengan gugup. Taehyung benar-benar marah kali ini.

Menurunkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Taehyung, Junhong menangkap sesuatu yang menyembul dari celana boxer Taehyung. Oh, Taehyung junior yang malang masih tegang. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu pengecut dan tidak mau menerima Taehyung junior untuk bersarang di dalam lubangnya. "Biar aku bantu mengurus Taehyung kecil (_yang berukuran besar_ ) sebelum aku kembali ke kamar." Junhong mencoba meraihnya namun terhenti, tangan Taehyung yang menghentikannya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menatap Taehyung yang wajahnya kini cemberut.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Berkata dingin sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Biar kubantu!"

"Tidak usah!" berbalik untuk menghadap Junhong kembali, ia meneruskan, "Biar kuurus sendiri! Aku kan sedang marah denganmu!" berbalik lagi dan berhenti sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi, Taehyung berkata dingin, "Kau ke kamarmu saja," Taehyung tidak pernah berkata dingin padanya. "dan jangan lupa pakai bajumu dulu."

~000~

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok saja bisa kan?"

"**Lihat saja besok. Sudah ya, Jin hyung terlihat sudah mau meledak sekarang."**

"Ung. Sampai jumpa besok." Menunggu sebentar sampai kekasihnya yang berada di ujung telepon mengucapkan kalimat yang biasa diucapkan. Namun kalimat itu tak kunjung datang. Bahkan, Junhong dapat merasakan bahwa sambungan mereka akan segera diputus, oleh Taehyung. "Taehyungie!" Berteriak cepat sebelum sambungan itu benar-benar terputus, Junhong menekan dadanya yang semakin terasa sakit. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lirih. Seharusnya bukan dia yang pertama mengucapkannya, tapi Taehyung. Taehyung yang selalu mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu. Selalu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dan Junhong merasa sedih karenanya.

"… **hm. Aku juga. Anyeong!"**

Junhong menatap ponselnya. Taehyung memutuskan sambungannya terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

"Dia benar-benar maraaaaah~" merengek sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kakinya yang terlipat ke dada, Junhong merasa dunianya kelam. Seandainya waktu itu dia tidak menjadi namja pengecut dan memberikan lubangnya tanpa ragu, dia dan Taehyung pasti sedang bermesraan sekarang.

"Apa katanya?"

Menghela nafas sebelum memandang teman sekamarnya yang sedang bermain _playstation _dengan sahabatnya yang bertubuh atletis, Junhong hanya dapat menatap kosong pada visual yang bergerak pada layar televisi di kamar mereka. "Dia lebih memilih makan malam dengan teman-temannya." Berkata pelan tanpa ada tanda kehidupan dalam suaranya, Junhong menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya. Hatinya benar-benar terluka.

"Wah dia benar-benar marah." Tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi datar di depannya, Youngjae meneruskan, "Dia tidak pernah melewatkan makan malam bersamamu kan, Junhong? Tapi sekarang dia lebih memilih teman-temannya. Ini semua salahmu sendiri."

"Memang apa salahnya makan bersama teman? Bukankah dengan begini kau juga jadi punya waktu dengan kami kan, Junhong?" Sahabat Junhong yang berbadan atletis itu ikut berbicara.

"Aish! Jongup-ah! Kau tidak mengerti juga? Mereka itu sedang bertengkar!" teriak Youngjae dengan mata yang masih fokus pada permainan elektronik mereka.

"Masih? Biasanya mereka hanya bertengkar sehari saja kan?"

"HUAAAA~" Junhong berteriak sendu seraya berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan menendang-nendang udara yang tidak bersalah. Perkataan sahabatnya begitu menohok. Dia dan Taehyung memang tidak pernah bertengkar lebih dari satu hari karena Taehyung akan selalu jadi yang pertama berinisiatif untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, dengan tingkahnya yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Junhong tersenyum. Tapi kini, sudah mendekati hari ketiga. Dan Taehyung selalu menghindari Junhong dua hari ini. Pertengkaran mereka sepertinya akan berlangsung lama kali ini. "Jika aku tahu siapa yang mengotori otak polos Taehyung, aku akan membuat orang tersebut menderita! Karena dia, Taehyung ingin sekali berhubungan seks. Karena dia juga, aku dan Taehyung bertengkar! Hua!" menendang-nendang udara semakin keras, Junhong benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Iya halo Himchan hyung." Menekan _loud speaker _ pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai sebelah ia duduk, Jongup kembali fokus pada permainan mereka.

"**Yah! Jongup-ah kau sedang apa?"** suara Himchan terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"HUAAA~" Junhong masih sibuk berteriak sendu di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak mempedulikan dua orang yang sedang bertelepon.

"**Hah? Suara apa itu? Apa kau tersesat di kebun binatang Jongup-ah? Jangan terlalu dekat dengan kandang monyetnya!"**

"YAH! HIMCHAN HYUNG JANGAN SEENAKNYA BICARA!" Junhong yang mendengar ucapan Himchan, berteriak tidak terima, sementara dua orang lainnya yang berada di kamar itu tak sanggup menahan tawa.

Tidak menghiraukan suara amarah Junhong, Himchan melanjutkan,**"Yah! Jongup-ah sudah kubilang kurangi waktu bermainmu dengan para uke itu. Kau harusnya lebih sering bermain bersama para seme!"**

"Yah! Himchan hyung! Kenapa kau melarang Jongup bermain bersama kami?"

"**Oh! Aku baru ingat, Junhong-ah. Tumben sekali kau meluangkan waktu malammu dengan Jongup dan Youngjae. Bukankah beberapa hari terakhir ini kau selalu ada di kamar pacarmu yang punya pribadi empat dimensi itu?"**

Jleb!

"Mereka sedang bertengkar." Jelas Youngjae santai.

"Dan sudah lebih dari dua hari." Jongup menambahkan.

Junhong mulai cemberut.

"**Oh! Pasti bertengkarnya akan lama. Lalu ujung-ujungnya putus."**

Junhong membulatkan matanya, terkejut. "HYUNG!"

"**Sudah waktunya kalian menghentikan cara berpacaran kalian yang menggelikan itu. Kudengar banyak namja cantik di luar sana yang naksir padanya, bahkan beberapa orang di kelasku juga mengincarnya. Otak mereka bermasalah sepertinya, sama sepertimu."**

Junhong semakin cemberut. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merebut Taehyungieku."

"**Jangan hanya bicara, lakukan yang kau bisa sebelum terlambat. Oh iya, Jongup-ah! Ke kamarku sekarang ya, aku sudah selesai belajar kelompok."**

"Oh! Yongguk hyung juga sudah selesai?" Youngjae berteriak semangat.

"**Tentu saja. Dia kan sekelompok denganku Youngjae pabo. Jongup-ah cepat tinggalkan game itu dan ke kamarku sekarang!" **

"Tidak usah kau bilang juga gamenya sudah dimatikan Youngjae hyung." Ujar Jongup seraya menatap layar hitam di hadapannya.

"Yah! Junhong-ah, kau tidak ke kamar Taehyungmu?"

"Kau mengusirku, hyung?" Junhong semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah kau di sini saja tapi jangan protes kalau kami terlalu ribut melakukan 'itu'."

Junhong menatap teman sekamarnya dengan malas. Dua orang yang baru berpacaran dua minggu itu pasti sudah sering melakukannya di kamar mereka, selama Junhong pergi ke kamar Taehyung belakangan ini. Seminggu yang lalu merupakan pertama kalinya Junhong dan Taehyung melakukan hubungan intim sampai ke tahap seks oral. Mereka belum pernah melakukan sampai sejauh itu tiga bulan sebelumnya. Tapi, dengan hubungan mereka yang sudah tiga bulan lebih ini, mereka sudah tertinggal jauh dengan pasangan Youngjae dan Yongguk yang baru berpacaran dua minggu. Ya, itu karena Junhong dan Taehyung yang masih duduk di tahun pertama, masih begitu polos. Junhong mendengus. Ia kembali teringat tentang orang-orang yang telah mengotori otak kekasihnya. Semua ini salah mereka. "Aku akan pakai headset kok hyung."

~000~

Junhong memandang langit-langit di atasnya. Kosong. Sepi. Tidak hanya kamarnya, tapi juga hatinya. Sudah lima hari hubungannya dengan Taehyung menjadi aneh. Taehyung tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu. Bahkan tadi siang di kelas, Taehyung memilih untuk bekerja kelompok dengan teman-temanya yang lain, tidak dengan Junhong. Taehyung tidak lagi datang ke kamarnya untuk mengajak pergi ke sekolah bersama. Taehyung tidak lagi mengajaknya sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam bersama. Taehyung tidak lagi mengirim pesan sayang atau rindu atau berbagi gambar-gambar unik dengannya. Taehyung tidak lagi menceritakan hal yang lucu padanya. Taehyung tidak lagi menjahilinya, Taehyung tidak lagi mengajaknya ke kamarnya. Taehyung tidak lagi bicara padanya. Taehyung tidak lagi menatapnya. Taehyung tidak lagi mengatakan cinta padanya.

Dan Junhong merindukannya. Junhong merindukan semua hal tentang Taehyung.

Satu kesempatan lagi. Seandainya ia punya satu kesempatan lagi. Junhong berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya. Apapun… akan ia berikan untuk Taehyung. Sekalipun itu membuat tubuhnya sakit.

"Ini."

Junhong merasakan sesuatu pada tangannya. Sesuatu berbentuk bulat, keras, dan dingin. Junhong mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam benda tersebut. Membaca tulisan pada labelnya. "_Lubricant_?"

"Tunjukkan itu padanya, dan biarkan dia melakukannya. Nanti hubungan kalian akan kembali seperti semula. Ah! tidak, bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya."

"Youngjae hyung? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Aku sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kau tidak sadar? Aku bahkan sudah selesai mandi." Kata Youngjae sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk pada rambut basahnya. "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Junhong-ah. Cepat sana mandi dan berdandan yang cantik supaya dia tidak bisa menolakmu."

"Eoh?" Junhong masih tidak mengerti. "Lalu ini untuk apa?" memandang botol kaca di tangannya.

"Tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan kalian. Kalau kau tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun, tunjukkan saja itu padanya. Dia akan langsung mengerti. Dan pada saat itu, biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan pada tubuhmu." Youngjae menyadari kekhawatiran yang muncul pada wajah Junhong. "Jangan takut. Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Setelah itu kau akan bisa menikmatinya." Tersenyum untuk semakin meyakinkan Junhong, "Itu benar-benar nikmat. Kau akan ketagihan nantinya." Tertawa saat melihat wajah Junhong mulai memerah, Youngjae kemudian menambahkan. "Cepat atau lambat kau juga pasti akan memberikannya, dan sebaiknya kau melakukannya sekarang sebelum kalian benar-benar berpisah."

~000~

Junhong berdiri di depan pintu dengan nomor 717, kamar kekasihnya. Meneguk kasar air liurnya, ia meremas kunci di genggamannya. Taehyung memberikan kunci ganda itu padanya.

Ia melihat lorong gelap di sekitarnya. Gelap. Lampu asrama sudah dimatikan. Ia memang sengaja menunggu sampai lampu asrama dimatikan, sampai Taehyung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu beberapa hari ini, Taehyung menghabiskan jam malamnya dengan mengunjungi kamar teman-temannya. Karena setiap kali Junhong ke kamarnya, Taehyung tidak pernah ada di sana. Ia sangat pintar dalam hal menghindari Junhong.

Menarik nafas panjang dan melepaskannya perlahan, Junhong menggunakan kunci itu dan membuka pintu kayu itu sedikit. Gelap. Kamar kekasihnya sangat gelap. Ia menghela nafas, gugup lalu membuka pintu semakin lebar.

Menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak terlalu menimbulkan suara, Junhong kembali menghela nafas sambil mengambil botol pelumas dari saku celananya. Ia harus melakukannya.

Berjinjit ke arah tempat tidur yang dekat jendela, Junhong sedikit melirik tempat tidur lainnya, tempat tidur Jimin, teman sekamar Taehyung. Kosong? Jimin sepertinya tidur di kamar Jungkook lagi. Itu berarti… Junhong terdiam. Mereka benar-benar hanya berdua di kamar ini. Dia benar-benar tidak boleh mundur. _Kau tidak boleh kehilangan dirinya, Junhong-ah._

_Apapun_…

"Hyungie." Berbisik pelan pada telinga di hadapannya, Junhong dapat melihat sedikit di dalam kegelapan bahwa kekasihnya sedang tidur menyamping, menghadap jendela, dan Junhong saat ini sedang berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada gerakan.

Sekali lagi Junhong berbisik pada telinga itu, "Hyungie~ bangun."

Bergerak. Tubuh itu mulai bergerak dan bangkit perlahan, masih membelakangi Junhong, dan ruangan itu semakin gelap. Cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela semakin menipis dan Junhong dapat mendengar suara hujan dari luar.

Suara hujan itu semakin besar saat sosok di hadapannya berbalik dan menatapnya. Junhong tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung saat ini.

Menunduk saat ia tak mampu lagi menerima tatapan yang tidak terlihat itu, Junhong mempererat genggamannya pada botol pelumas. Taehyung pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa ia datang malam-malam begini. Menghela nafas sekali lagi Junhong berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup dan ragu. Ia harus terlihat meyakinkan.

"I-itu." Junhong berusaha keras untuk tidak memukul kepalanya karena bicara terbata. "Ini." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang botol pelumas, masih tetap menunduk. Junhong merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang. "Aku sudah siap. Tolong jangan hindari aku lagi, hyungie."

Jdarr!

"AAAHH!" Junhong merasa jantungnya akan terlepas. Ia terkejut setengah mati. Junhong benci suara petir.

Jdarr!

"AAHH!" Junhong semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh di hadapannya. Junhong membulatkan matanya saat menyadari bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Ia sudah biasa memeluk Taehyung, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Mungkin karena sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak berinteraksi. Juga mungkin karena saat ini Taehyung tidak mengenakan atasan apapun.

Junhong mengerutkan dahinya. Setahu Junhong, Taehyung tidak pernah tidur tanpa atasan. Ia selalu menggunakan kaos untuk tidur. Kenapa sekarang? Junhong hendak melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia terdorong ke pelukan itu lagi. "Hyungie?" Tidak ada jawaban. Junhong mulai merasa bingung. Taehyung menjadi lebih pendiam sekarang. Biasanya ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan atau berbenandung ceria saat Junhong ketakutan akan petir. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Sepertinya Taehyung sangat marah padanya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh kulit lehernya. "h-hyungie? Ahh!" Junhong mendesah saat kulit lehernya digigit.

Sudah dimulai. Ia tidak boleh mundur sekarang.

… a_papun akan kuberikan untuk Taehyungieku…_

.

_to be continued_…

.

**a.n**:

Chapter ini untuk readers yang masih setia dengan cerita ini… Aku udah nglakuin kesalahan besar: menghiraukan perkataan yang tidak penting.. Ak hanya benci apapun yg sifatnya _bully_. Tadinya,, aku ingin menyadarkan orang trsbt biar dia punya moral yg lbh baik.. Tp yah emang udah bebal dan susah dinasihatin -.- terserah dia klo dia masih tetep ingin di jalan gelap yg dia pilih.. Aku cuma mau ngingetin: nyakitin hati orang itu dosa..

Maaf ya good readers sekalian.. Mulai sekarang,, author ga akan lg dengerin komen yang ga berbobot dan ga berisi.. Author terima kritik dan saran yg membangun. Tp klo komentar dngn bahasa yg ga beradab dan hanya bersifat makian,, itu sama sekali ga membangun.. Cara kasar kyk gtu cuma nunjukkin kebodohan si orang itu sndiri.. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menilai orang lain klo dia ga bs menilai dirinya sendiri.. Mari belajar saling menghargai~

**Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter 1 dan yg udah nyemangatin author:**

**TaeKai** - hehe emang taehyung badannya kcil bgt apalg dibandingin ama zelo tp dia seme bgt d mata ak xD

makasih ya udah baca dan review..

** .35** - yay! ad yg suka taelo jg,, hehe gmn ya kasih ga ya k taehyung,, ehh ko tau klo dae bkal nggoda-godain junhong udah imej dae tuh kykny ya? Iyaaa makasih bnyk yg udah sering review d ff ak. Ak sneng bgt loh.. Ak inget ko siapa aj yg rajin review.. hehe tenaaaang review km slalu mnyenangkan hatiku aciee~

makasih udah baca dan review yah

**hazel** - yehet! makasih udah suka crack pair ini,, daehyun muncul ga ya hehe xp udah diupdet nih,, ga lama kan?

makasih udah baca dan review yah

**Kim Rae Sun** - hunlo hmm gee kurang suka sama sehun,, mukanya datar bgt soalnya,, ak sukanya yg ekspresionis gtu haha yg heboh" gtu

makasih udah baca dan review~

**marcelmyori** - haha kai emang suka tebar pesona, ak jg sk sama kai,, ktawa ngakaknya ituloh haha

**ShinJiWoo920202** - oops g jd ko tenang,, blom lbh tepatnya haha,, hmm gmn ya daelo ga ya,, gee jg gtau sbnrnya hehe,, ngikutin alurnya aj gmn,, tetep ikutin ceritanya yaaa

makasih udah baca dan review..

**marcelmyori** - *tarik nafas buang nafas* iya ak akan sabar,, iya bnr bgt orang kyk gtu tuh emang pengecut ckckck.. makasih udah nyemangatin..

**thewhiteknight** - *peluk* makasih ya udah nyemangatin..

**hazel** - makasih de~ tetep baca ff ku yaaa

**foodmonsterjung** - sprt biasa km slalu bkin ak ngakak XD haduh haduh tepat skali saudara foodmonsterjung,, perkataan anda 200% tepat.. *jabat tangan* ak dah update 'change' loooh,, mana reviewnyaaa.. ak inget siapa aja yg rajin review dan bkin ak ktawa bahagia dngn review mereka,, dan km blom review *pinjem mata tajem Jongup* ak ga bkalan update chp 5 sblm orang" yg rajin review, review chap 4,, ga mau tau *naon

Buat semuanya,,

Review lg ya..

Dan yg blom smpat review ayo ayo review xD

Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**.**

Junhong tak kuasa menahan desahannya saat lehernya terus menerus diserang dengan gigitan dan hisapan, juga ciuman. Junhong sadar bahwa pada setiap pembuatan tanda kepemilikan di lehernya ini, selalu ditutup dengan ciuman, yang lembut, berbeda dengan proses pembuatannya yang begitu brutal. Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya, Taehyung bersikap kasar dalam berhubungan intim. Taehyung selalu bisa mengendalikan nafsunya.

"Hh-hyungie, ahh jangan banyak-banyak." Sudah lama Junhong tidak memperingatkan Taehyung seperti ini. Kekasihnya seharusnya tahu kalau Junhong tidak suka punya banyak _kiss mark_ di lehernya. Junhong benci tatapan orang-orang pada leher putihnya yang berhiaskan tanda cinta kekasihnya tersebut. Tatapan mesum, seolah dirinya adalah mangsa yang lezat.

Untunglah, Taehyung selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya.

"Nghh~" Bibir tebal itu kini berpindah ke telinganya, menjilat daun telinganya, dan Junhong dapat merasakan tangan yang mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam baju kaosnya. Junhong merasakan geli di sekujur tubuhnya, saat kedua tangan itu menyapu seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Junhong terkejut saat baju kaosnya dilepas dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. Dan dalam sekejap, bibir itu pun langsung berpindah ke dada Junhong.

"Aahh!" Junhong meremas rambut dari sosok yang kini sedang memakan nipplenya dengan lapar.

Seakan tidak mau menghabiskan waktu, tubuh Junhong segera didorong untuk berbaring di ranjang. Dan dalam hitungan detik, celana pendek beserta boxernya terlempar di kegelapan kamar itu.

Junhong dapat merasakannya. Ada yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya malam ini. Taehyung tidak pernah terburu-buru dalam berhubungan intim. Kekasihnya akan rela menghabiskan waktu selama apapun hanya untuk memanjakan tubuh Junhong. Tapi sekarang ini, Junhong dapat melihat sosok kekasihnya di kegelapan sedang melumasi jarinya dengan pelumas yang dibawa Junhong.

"hmpf!" Junhong menahan nafasnya.

Satu jari yang telah menembus lubangnya itu, kini bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Tidak nyaman. Ini sangat tidak nyaman baginya.

"Ah!"

Dua jari di dalam lubangnya bergerak-gerak melonggarkan rektumnya. Junhong tahu ini belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang harus dihadapinya nanti. Tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti sekarang.

Tunggu dulu. Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Belum ada sepuluh menit sejak kedatangannya ke sini, tapi sekarang Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan lubangnya? Tidak. Biasanya tidak begini. Taehyung biasanya akan menyantap 'makanan' kesukaannya dulu, Junhong junior, dan menelan habis 'minuman' favoritnya -cairan yang dibenci Junhong. Tapi ini?

"Ahhh!" Junhong mendesah keras saat jari-jari itu menyentuh _sweet_ _spot_nya. Ini sesuatu yang baru bagi Junhong. Rasa nikmat ini, baru pertama kali Junhong rasakan. "Taehyunghh!" desah Junhong tanpa henti. Ia menyukainya.

Tapi kenikmatan itu berhenti. Junhong cemberut kecewa saat jari-jari itu keluar dari lubangnya. _Aku menyukaimu, jari-jari Taehyung._ Tersenyum kala mengingat Taehyung yang marah pada jarinya sendiri.

Mata Junhong seketika sendu. Juga, pada saat itu, Taehyung marah padanya.

Taehyung.

Kenapa rasanya, kekasihnya begitu jauh? Padahal ia berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Junhong sekarang. Kenapa? Perasaannya tidak enak. Ada yang berbeda dengan Taehyung malam ini.

Junhong merasa ada yang aneh. Dan entah mengapa sejak tadi hatinya terus menerus tidak tenang. Bukan, ini bukan karena rangsangan. Junhong akui bahwa kali ini bibir dan lidah kekasihnya jauh lebih terampil dari biasanya, bahkan jarinya luar biasa. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Dan perasaannya tidak mungkin berbohong.

Junhong ingin melihat wajah Taehyung. Iya, pasti karena sejak tadi ia belum bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya, makanya perasaannya seaneh ini. Junhong rindu Taehyung, tentu saja. Dan meskipun tubuh mereka seintim ini, rasanya tetap berjauhan jika tidak saling menatap wajah.

Kedua kaki Junhong terangkat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi sepertinya sosok kekasihnya itu ingin agar ia membantu mempertahankan posisi kakinya agar tetap terangkat. Tapi kenapa tidak ia ucapkan langsung saja? Junhong bingung dan ia baru sadar bahwa Taehyung belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak tadi.

Suara hujan di luar semakin terdengar keras, namun nafas memburu keduanya masih bisa terdengar.

Tanpa berkata apapun, sosok kekasihnya menempatkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada bahu kokoh miliknya. Wajah Junhong semakin memanas kala melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sosok kekasihnya mulai memajukan tubuhnya, dan sesuatu yang tumpul, keras, dan basah menyentuh permukaan lubangnya. _Tidak. Lubangku~ tapi…_

"Hyungie! Tunggu!" Junhong menahan dada itu agar tidak maju lebih jauh. "Kita nyalakan lampunya, ya. Aku ingin melihat wajah Taehyungieku." Junhong lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke meja nakas di sampingnya untuk meraih lampu darurat di kamar Taehyung –lampu yang dimiliki oleh hampir seluruh siswa di asrama itu-. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menekan tombol untuk menghidupkannya, lubangnya didesak begitu kuat oleh penis milik sosok kekasihnya.

"AAkh!"

Junhong merasa tubuhnya akan terbelah dua. Ia sudah tahu kalau Tae junior berukuran besar, tapi tidak sebesar ini. Bahkan ini baru kepala penisnya yang masuk.

"Sshhh~ Sempit!" geram sosok di atasnya.

Junhong membulatkan matanya. Ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Suara tadi bukan suara kekasihnya. Apa di saat seperti ini pun, Taehyung masih sempat menirukan suara orang lain?

"AKH! Taehyung sakit!"

Seakan tidak mendengar teriakan penderitaannya, penis besar itu terus mendesak lubang anusnya, memaksa untuk masuk.

Rasa sakit itu semakin tak tertahankan. Tangisan Junhong bahkan mengalahkan suara hujan di luar sana. Air matanya kini berjatuhan.

"Sakit Taehyungie~ sakit sekali hiks."

"Sstt, rileks."

Junhong sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suara kekasihnya yang beda dari biasanya itu. Pikirannya telah diambil alih oleh rasa perih pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Lubang anusnya seakan terbakar.

Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada seprai, matanya terpejam erat, menahan sakit. Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan penis hangat itu dari lubangnya tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya, untuk yang kedua kali. Junhong sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada ini. Ia tidak boleh mundur. Seperti kata Youngjae, ia harus pasrah.

Cup!

Bibirnya dicium, untuk yang pertama kalinya pada malam ini. Benar juga, sejak tadi, tidak sekalipun Taehyung menciumnya. Junhong tersenyum, walaupun masih merasa sakit. Matanya tetap terpejam. Ia mulai membalas ciuman lembut itu.

Ciuman itu kini semakin panas, semakin mendesak. Dan rasa sakit pada lubangnya perlahan mulai menghilang.

Junhong mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah tubuh yang menindihnya. Ciuman itu begitu nikmat. Berbeda dari ciuman mereka biasanya. Dan Junhong dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut lidah hangat itu.

"nghh." Desahnya saat lidah itu menggelitik goa mulutnya. Tangannya kini melingkar pada leher di atasnya, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Dan Junhong bisa merasakan pergerakan pada penis yang sedang bersarang di lubangnya. Penis besar itu mulai maju mundur secara perlahan.

Junhong menarik bibirnya dari ciuman panas itu, dan mendesah "nghh lebih cepat hyuung~" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya yang membengkak. Junhong tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Penis itu kini semakin cepat dan semakin kuat menyodomi lubangnya. Tubuh Junhong terus menerus terdorong karena hentakan yang begitu keras.

"Shit! Sempit!"

Junhong tidak peduli dengan erangan nikmat itu. Pikirannya kini sudah melayang. Perasaan nikmat semakin dirasanya.

"Ahh! Ya! Di situ! Terus hyunghhh Ah!" racaunya tanpa sadar saat prostatnya ditekan oleh kepala penis itu. Junhong mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh di atasnya dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan hentakan yang semakin cepat dan kuat pada lubangnya. "Ahh Taehyunghh ahh Tae." Junhong terus mendesahkan nama kekasihnya. Ini terlalu nikmat. "Tae- hmpf!" Desahannya berhenti karena kini bibir dan lidahnya kembali diajak bertarung. Ciuman mereka menjadi tak beraturan saat Junhong mendekati klimaks pertamanya.

"Taehyung!"

Sperma Junhong mengotori perut keduanya. Ia mulai kelelahan. Tapi sosok kekasihnya belum mencapai klimaks. Mereka berciuman lagi. Lebih panas. Dan membuat Junhong kembali terangsang. Kebutuhan akan oksigen menghentikan ciuman itu. Junhong menyampingkan kepalanya, meresapi perasaan nikmat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terus disodomi. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas nafas memburu dan umpatan yang sesekali keluar dari sosok di atas tubuhnya, tepat di telinganya.

Ketika dirasanya, bahwa klimaks keduanya akan segera datang, Junhong menarik wajah di atasnya dan menciumi bibirnya penuh nafsu. "ahh ayo keluar bersama ahh." Dengan ajakan polosnya itu, ia bisa merasakan penis di dalam lubangnya semakin memanjang dan menegang.

"Taehyung!"

Punggungnya terangkat saat ia mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, lubangnya dipenuhi oleh cairan hangat kental, bersamaan dengan erangan berat dari sosok di atasnya. Penis itu kini keluar masuk lubangnya dengan malas, mengeluarkan semua cairannya dengan tuntas.

Junhong menggapai tubuh yang baru berbaring di sampingnya. Nafas keduanya masih belum normal. Ia memeluk tubuh itu, tidak peduli cairan lengket –yang dibencinya- yang menempel pada keduanya. Junhong bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, detakan jantung yang begitu cepat pada tubuh di bawahnya. Ia tersenyum. "Taehyungie~"

Tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung benar-benar menjadi pendiam sekarang. "Kau tidak marah lagi kan? Kumohon Taehyungie, aku bisa gila kalau kau terus menjauhiku." Menghela nafas dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Junhong ingin sekali menatap wajah Taehyung saat ini. "Kita nyalakan lampunya ya?" Ia berusaha untuk meraih lampu yang ada di meja nakas di samping tubuh yang berbaring itu, dengan mengangkat tubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, tubuhnya ditahan dan malah dibalikkan menghadap jendela. "hhyungie?" tanyanya pelan.

Tubuh Junhong dipeluk dari belakang, dan ia bisa merasakan penis di belakangnya bersentuhan dengan bokongnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu, Taehyungie. nghh." Junhong mulai mendesah lembut saat merasakan punggung telanjangnya dicumbu. Youngjae bilang ia harus pasrah. "Baiklah terserah kau saja. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak punya masalah dengan gelap.", Junhong bisa merasakan penis di belakangnya mulai menegang dan bersiap untuk masuk lagi ke lubang hangatnya. Mengusap tangan yang kini mencengkram pinggangnya –bersiap untuk penetrasi yang kedua, Junhong berkata pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Junhong.

~000~

"enghh~" Junhong merengek sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang begitu berat. Dia masih sangat mengantuk. Tapi bunyi panggilan pada ponselnya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Tanpa melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu tidurnya, Junhong segera mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang tidak tahu etika itu. Siapa yang berani meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini? "Apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"**Yah! Choi Junhong! Dengar! Aku tidak peduli kalian melakukannya sampai jam berapa. Tapi yang pasti, kau harus beranjak dari ranjang penuh sperma itu sekarang! Dan segera ke kamar untuk bersiap ke sekolah! Kau lupa membawa seragammu ke sana tadi malam! Jadi cepat pakai bajumu dan segera kemari! Atau aku akan mengajak Himchan hyung untuk menyeretmu dari sana!"**

Mata Junhong yang berat kini benar-benar terbuka. Ia tahu ancaman Youngjae tidak main-main. Mereka akan benar-benar melakukannya dan membuatnya malu di depan Taehyung.

"Aku sudah bangun hyung." Dengan cepat Junhong bangkit dari tidurnya, dan "AAkh! SAKIIIIT! Pantatku sakit sekali hyung~ hiks."

"**Aku tidak peduli. Cepat kemari!" **suara Youngjae terdengar dingin, dan sambungan pun terputus. "Youngjae hyung sama kejamnya dengan Himchan hyung." Gumamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke samping. Taehyung tidak ada di sebelahnya. Junhong yang mulai merasa sakit hati karena kekasihnya tidak ada di sampingnya setelah semalaman mereka bercinta, mulai menyadari suara shower yang terdengar dari kamar mandi. _Ia sedang mandi._ Junhong tersenyum lega.

Setelah dengan susah payah membersihkan sisa sperma dari tubuhnya dan memakai baju, sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, Junhong berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi, mengetuknya. "Taehyungie!" Teriaknya –berusaha untuk lebih keras dari suara shower. "Aku ke kamarku sekarang ya! Youngjae hyung menyuruhku untuk segera ke kamar dan bersiap ke sekolah." Tidak ada jawaban. Sungguh, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya. Sakit gigi kah? Sariawan kah? Junhong menghela nafas. "Nanti aku datang lagi ke sini! Kita berangkat sekolah bersama ya! Sampai nanti! Aku mencintaimu!"

~000~

"Kalian melakukan tiga ronde sekaligus di malam pertamamu?"

"Ung! Makanya lubangku perih sekali. Dan badanku rasanya mau remuk." Jawab Junhong sambil menatap Youngjae yang duduk di ranjang, melalui cermin di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Taehyung semesum itu."

"Aku juga! Sungguh aku akan membalas dendam pada orang yang telah mengotori otak Taehyung!" teriaknya kesal.

"Hmm. Ini malam pertamanya juga kan? Dia pasti masih amatir. Kalian hanya melakukannya dalam satu gaya kan?"

"Eoh? Gaya?" Junhong berhenti memasang dasinya. Wajahnya mulai bersemu merah. "Kami melakukannya dalam gaya yang berbeda-beda. Dan dia sama sekali tidak amatir. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak sedikitpun menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar belajar dengan baik dari internet."

"Kau bercanda. Internet tidak akan banyak membantunya. Bagi pemula yang baru pertama kali melakukan itu, mentalnya masih belum stabil. Rasa gugup itu pasti ada."

"Tapi dia tidak gugup." Berbalik dan berjalan untuk meraih tas sekolahnya, Junhong melanjutkan. "Semuanya dilakukan dengan pasti."

"Kau mau tahu pendapatku? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Benar hyung~ Kau tidak percaya padaku?" meretsleting tasnya dan berjalan untuk mengambil sepatu sekolahnya, "Aneh kan hyung? Aku juga merasa aneh. Apalagi sebelum penetrasi pertama, dia sama sekali tidak menciumku, dan dia terlalu bernafsu." Ocehnya, lalu kemudian pipinya semakin merah. "Tapi sejak ronde kedua, dia menjadi begitu lembut." Tersenyum kala mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam, Junhong melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dia mencium setiap sudut di tubuhku. Jika aku buka bajuku sekarang, kau pasti bisa melihat banyak _kiss mark_ di sana." Junhong berdiri perlahan sambil meringis karena sakitnya belum pulih. "Ayo kita pergi hyung." Berhenti sebentar, "Oh iya! Bisa tolong ambilkan obat sakit gigi dan obat sariawan dari kotak obat hyung? Kumohon~ pantatku masih sakit."

~000~

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah Junhong!" Youngjae melambaikan tangan sekilas lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Junhong yang terdiam di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya.

"Ne. Sampai jumpa hyung!" balas Junhong sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ia begitu bahagia karena kini hubungannya dengan orang yang ia cintai sudah baik kembali. Sungguh, Junhong merindukan wajahnya.

Junhong hendak menyentuh gagang pintu, ketika pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Ia menatap terkejut dan melangkah mundur saat menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Junhong menunduk sekilas, "Pagi Daehyun sunbaenim." Melangkah menjauh dari pintu untuk mempersilahkan seniornya berjalan melewatinya.

"Pagi Daehyun hyung!"

"Pagi Daehyun sunbaenim!"

Junhong menoleh sekilas pada orang-orang yang berjalan melewati mereka. Mereka semua menyapa Jung Daehyun, sang ketua OSIS. Siswa nomor satu, yang disegani di sekolah itu. Semua orang mengenalnya. Tapi tidak semua orang dikenal olehnya.

Junhong sempat berpikir sebentar mengapa ketua OSIS ini keluar dari kamar kekasihnya. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing. "Anyeong" Junhong menunduk sekali lagi, sebelum melangkah masuk ke kamar Taehyung. Tapi genggaman pada lengannya menghentikan langkahnya. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya 'ada apa?' pintu itu ditutup oleh Daehyun dengan cepat.

Junhong bingung. Terlebih dengan senyum aneh yang bisa dibilang seringaian pada wajah tampan seniornya itu.

"Choi Junhong." Daehyun membaca _name tag_ pada seragam Junhong. "Andai aku tahu namamu lebih awal." Menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap mata berkedip Junhong. "Aku pasti akan menyebutkannya setiap kali aku orgasme di lubangmu."

Deg!

Perkataan itu muncul dari seorang Jung Daehyun. Junhong tidak dapat mempercayainya. Seniornya ini bisa berkata perkataan seperti itu dengan wajah serius. Tunggu, bukan itu yang seharusnya dipikirkan olehnya. Tapi… APA! Junhong tidak salah dengar?

Sepertinya otak seniornya ini mengalami gangguan karena terlalu banyak mengurus seluruh aktivitas sekolah.

"Ne?" tanyanya polos.

"Pagi sunbaenim."

"Pagi Daehyun sunbaenim."

Tapi pemuda yang disapa itu tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junhong. _Bukankah seharusnya ia membalas sapaan itu?_ Junhong benci orang yang sombong. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan tak terbaca itu.

Ini memang aneh. Untuk apa seorang Jung Daehyun berada di kawasan asrama siswa kelas satu?

Tapi sekali lagi, Junhong tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia begitu ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Anyeong." Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu lagi.

Namun sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu kayu itu. Bukan karena tangan pada lengannya, melainkan perkataan yang Junhong yakin, keluar dari bibir siswa paling populer di sekolah itu.

"Aku tidak suka partner bercintaku menyebut nama namja lain saat orgasme. Sekalipun nama itu nama kekasihnya."

.

_to be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

.

Junhong yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Seniornya, Jung Daehyun baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak senonoh. Tunggu, kenapa orang sombong itu harus mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? Junhong mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu ke wajah tampan yang masih berhiaskan senyuman aneh itu. Dia sungguh tidak suka mendapatkan senyuman seperti itu. Junhong ingin sekali meninju wajah di hadapannya agar senyum itu menghilang, selamanya dari hadapan Junhong.

"Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak mau peduli. Salahmu sendiri yang sudah meniduri kekasih orang lain." Junhong berkata malas. Sungguh, mulai saat ini, ia tidak akan lagi menghormati ketua OSIS ini. Orang yang meniduri kekasih orang lain… sangat tidak pantas untuk dihormati.

"Kau masih belum mengerti?" Junhong semakin mengerutkan dahinya kesal saat Daehyun memasang wajah meremehkan. "Aah tentu saja. Kalau kau pintar, kau tidak akan ada di bawahku tadi malam."

Junhong mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku? Di bawahmu?" sedetik kemudian Junhong membulatkan matanya, wajahnya memanas. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti bicara hal yang tidak senonoh!" Junhong merasakan emosinya memuncak, namun tetap menjaga volume suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berjalan melewati mereka –orang-orang yang menyapa ketua itu tanpa henti-. _Kalau saja kalian tahu apa yang diucapkan namja satu ini_. Junhong memutar bola matanya malas.

Junhong mengeratkan tinjunya saat mata itu menjelajahi tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah. Ia benci ditatap seperti itu oleh orang asing.

"Aku ingat meninggalkan banyak tanda di bagian dalam pahamu. Kau mempunyai kaki yang indah, aku menyukainya." melangkah mundur saat seniornya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, Junhong merasa kakinya mulai bergetar gugup. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan senior menyebalkan ini? "_but I love your honey ass the most, sexy_."

Junhong merinding saat mendengar suara seniornya yang mendadak serak dan dalam. Seniornya pasti sudah gila. Junhong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau lagi mendengar perkataan aneh dari bibir tebal seniornya itu. "Kau butuh psikiater, sunbae-nim." Berkata pelan dan bersiap meninggalkan orang dengan gangguan mental di hadapannya, Junhong menekan dadanya seakan menahan agar jantungnya tidak melompat keluar saat tatapannya menangkap sesuatu yang dipegang orang itu. Seniornya itu baru saja mengambil sebuah botol kaca bundar dari saku blezernya. Junhong tahu betul apa itu.

Botol _lubricant_ yang dibawanya tadi malam.

"Masih sisa banyak. Kita bisa memakainya lagi nanti malam." Junhong menatap horror pada botol yang sedang dipermainkan seniornya.

Kaki Junhong mulai terasa lemas. _Tidak mungkin_.

"Karena besok libur, kita bisa bermain sepanjang malam."

_Tidak._

"untuk tubuh seindah milikmu, tiga putaran seperti tadi malam masih belum cukup."

_Ini tidak mungkin._

"Tapi kali ini… kau bisa menyalakan lampunya. Aku ingin melihat wajah manismu saat kita bermain."

Bruk!

Junhong jatuh terduduk. Sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin terasa. Tapi bukan sakit itu yang dipikirkannya saat ini, melainkan hatinya. Dunianya seakan runtuh.

Dia pasti bercanda. Seniornya ini pasti bercanda. Taehyung pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jung Daehyun. Itu pasti sebabnya mengapa ia keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

Deg!

Ia keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

"Junhong?"

Suara Taehyung. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di lantai, baby?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tatapannya dengan Junhong, meraih wajah pucat itu untuk mengambil alih posisi lantai yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian pandangan Junhong.

Wajah Taehyung. Wajah yang begitu ingin ditatapnya. Kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Taehyung~" Junhong segera menarik Taehyung ke pelukannya. Takut jika kekasihnya itu akan pergi jauh… lagi. Ia mulai menangis.

"Kau menangis?" Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Jangan menangis." Menghapus air mata Junhong dengan ibu jarinya, Taehyung mulai terlihat sedih. Junhong tahu kekasihnya ini pasti akan ikut bersedih jika ia menangis. Karenanya, Junhong berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. "Cup cup baby." Membelai kepala Junhong dengan sayang. "Taehyung di sini." Ujar Taehyung lembut.

"Ehem!"

Junhong cemberut saat kekasihnya membalikkan badan untuk menatap senior yang sudah merusak momen berharga mereka.

"Oh! Hyung kau masih di sini?" Tanya Taehyung lalu berbalik kembali untuk membantu Junhong berdiri. Tersenyum manis sebelum menepuk pelan kepala Junhong.

Junhong membalas senyuman itu sambil mengkaitkan lengannya dengan lengan kekasihnya, mengikatnya dengan tautan pada jari-jari mereka. Mata mereka masih saling menatap, terlupa dengan sekitarnya.

"Taehyung." Suara dengan nada dingin itu terdengar oleh keduanya.

"Oh! Iya hyung ada apa? Jika ini tentang seprai dan tempat tidurku, kau tidak usah khawatir hehe." Tertawa dan melewatkan wajah Junhong yang menegang, Taehyung melanjutkan, "katakan juga pada Baehyun hyung untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah meminjam kamarmu hyung."

Pemuda yang lebih tua dari keduanya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kau meminta maaf padaku? Itu tidak perlu…"

Junhong semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Taehyung saat mata seniornya menatap ke arahnya.

"karena aku suka 'kamar' mu. Bahkan-"

"Taehyungie!" Junhong segera memotong perkataan apapun yang hendak diucapkan senior menyebalkan itu. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Lapar? Sebentar, yah perut yah…" Saat Taehyung menunduk untuk 'berkomunikasi' dengan perutnya, Junhong menatap penuh kebencian pada senior di hadapannya yang hanya membalas tatapan membunuh Junhong dengan wajah datar tanpa beban. "… apa kau lapar? Oh baiklah." Junhong kembali memasang senyum manis saat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya. "Dia lapar."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera ke kafetaria sebelum bel masuk. Ayo Taehyungie!" Junhong segera menarik lengan Taehyung untuk pergi meninggalkan senior mesum itu.

Ia harus memastikan banyak hal.

"Sampai jumpa Daehyun hyung!" ujar Taehyung.

"Bukan sampai jumpa, tapi seharusnya selamat tinggal." Bisik Junhong pelan, tanpa bisa didengar Taehyung. Ia tidak rela kekasihnya dekat-dekat dengan orang brengsek itu.

Junhong harus memastikan banyak hal.

Tidak mungkin kalau yang semalam bercinta dengannya bukanlah Taehyung, melainkan senior aneh itu. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Kan?

Tolong beritahu Junhong kalau itu tidaklah benar.

~000~

"Itu benar." Taehyung kembali memasukkan sendok berisi pudding ke mulutnya. "Daehyun hyung tidur di kamarku tadi malam."

Junhong mau muntah.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Tekanan ini terlalu berat untuknya.

Tadi malam… ia tidak memberikan 'keperawanan' lubangnya pada kekasihnya, Taehyung, melainkan ketua OSIS brengsek itu.

"Baby, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pucat sekali. Kau yakin tidak mau makan?" Tahyung menyodorkan cup pudingnya pada Junhong.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berselera makan. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa makan dengan perutnya yang terus bergejolak karena stress. Meraih sendok pudding dan mengambil sebagian makanan kenyal itu, Junhong mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sendok beserta pudding ke arah mulut Taehyung. Taehyung memberikan senyuman khasnya sebelum membuka mulutnya lebar, membiarkan Junhong menyuapinya.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum lebar setelah menelan pudding yang disuapi Junhong.

Junhong begitu merindukan senyuman itu.

Dengan satu tangan yang masih menyangga kepalanya yang begitu 'berat', Junhong mengulurkan tangan lainnya untuk mengusap lembut ujung bibir Taehyung yang terkena fla.

"Aku tidak percaya Yoongi hyung pernah menghina senyummu." Ibu jari Junhong yang indah kini mengusap bibir bawah Taehyung dengan lembut."Aku bahkan tidak menemukan satupun yang bisa dihina dari senyummu." Mangalihkan tatapannya dari bibir Taehyung ke manik cokelat kekasihnya, Junhong tersenyum manis. "Aku menyukai senyummu, hyungie."

Senyum Taehyung bertambah lebar. Kedua matanya bersinar bahagia. "Itu sebabnya aku mencintaimu."

Hati Junhong terasa hangat mendengarnya. Ia merindukan kata-kata itu. "Kau masih belum bilang kenapa kau meminjam kamar Jung sunbaenim dan Yoongi hyung tadi malam." Hati Junhong kembali berapi-api setelah menyebutkan nama ketua OSIS itu. Si brengsek yang sudah mencuri keperawanan lubangnya. Oh, kenapa ia harus membahas hal ini lagi dan mengingat si brengsek itu? Junhong pabo. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yoongi hyung di kamar mereka?" Junhong baru saja tahu kalau teman sekamar Yoongi hyung adalah Jung brengsek. _Yoongi hyung memang luar biasa. Ia bisa bertahan satu kamar dengan si brengsek mesum itu._

Junhong tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Taehyung yang terbatuk atau tersedak pudding?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Taehyungie?" Junhong melompat dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri Taehyung, menepuk-nepuk punggung atasnya agar pudding yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya terdorong keluar.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi tepat ketika Junhong bernafas lega, karena kekasihnya berhasil melewati masa kritis.

~000~

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Junhong berusaha melupakan musibah yang telah melandanya. Itu sebuah kecelakaan. Salahnya yang terlalu ceroboh. Malam itu, Jung Daehyun pasti mengira dirinya sebagai Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya –berdasarkan informasi dari Taehyung karena Junhong tidak tertarik dengan gosip-.

"Kau lihat Daehyun sunbaenim di sekitar asrama siswa kelas satu pagi ini?

Junhong memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar bisikan dari bangku belakangnya. _Namja-namja tukang gosip._

"Iya aku melihatnya! Dia sungguh tampan. Baekyun sunbaenim sungguh beruntung."

"Tentu. Dia beruntung bisa melakukan 'itu' setiap saat dengan Daehyun sunbaenim."

Junhong mendesah kesal. _Namja-namja mesum. _

"Kudengar dari beberapa senior kalau Daehyun sunbaenim sungguh luar biasa di ranjang. Semua uke yang beruntung dan bisa tidur dengannya mengaku merasa sangat puas."

Junhong mengerutkan keningnya. _Semua?_

"Haah mereka sangat beruntung. Daehyun sunbaenim, sang dewa seks sangat pemilih dalam menentukan uke yang bisa berbaring di bawahnya. Apalagi setelah Byun Baekhyun sunbaenim, sang diva di sekolah ini menjadi kekasihnya."

Junhong yang sudah berhenti mencatat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. _Ia masih tidur dengan orang lain meskipun sudah memiliki pacar? Benar-benar brengsek._

Junhong memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar percakapan itu lebih jauh, khawatir jika ia muntah saat itu juga, di dalam kelas. Meraih tas yang tergantung di samping mejanya, Junhong mencari mp3 playernya. Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung saat mendapatkan selembar obat sakit gigi dan sariawan dari dalam tasnya.

Deg!

Ini bukan hanya sebuah kecelakaan, ini bukan hanya kecerobohon Junhong.

Jung Daehyun bukan tanpa sengaja mengira dirinya sebagai Byun Baekhyun.

Sejak awal, Jung Daehyun itu sudah tahu kalau dirinya bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Junhong mengeratkan tinjunya saat teringat perkataan senior itu tadi pagi._ "Aku tidak suka partner bercintaku menyebut nama namja lain saat orgasme. Sekalipun nama itu nama kekasihnya."_

Rahangnya mengeras saat menyadari perkataan aneh yang sebelum itu; _"Choi Junhong… Andai aku tahu namamu lebih awal… Aku pasti akan menyebutkannya setiap kali aku orgasme di lubangmu."_

Sejak awal… si brengsek itu sudah tahu kalau dirinya bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Itu sebabnya, dia tidak banyak bicara. Dia juga tidak membiarkan Junhong menyalakan lampu; _"Tapi kali ini… kau bisa menyalakan lampunya. Aku ingin melihat wajah manismu saat kita melakukan 'itu'."_

_Jung fucking Daehyun… brengsek._

"Jongup-ah." Memanggil Jongup yang duduk di meja sebelahnya, Junhong berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke arah belakang, meja paling ujung, tempat duduk Taehyung. "Aku minta satu lembar kertas dari buku death note-mu." Junhong melanjutkan saat Jongup menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu dan bingung –hanya Junhong dan Himchan yang bisa membaca ekspresi Jongup-. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan menuliskan nama Himchan hyung. Setengah lembar juga tidak apa-apa."

Junhong memajukan bibirnya kecewa saat Jongup memberikannya 1/8 kertas. "Aku kan bilangnya setengah bukan sekecil ini. Yah tidak apa-apalah."

_Tamatlah riwayatmu Jung Daehyun._

Dengan mata penuh amarah, Junhong menuliskan rencana-rencana mengerikan untuk mencabut nyawa sang ketua OSIS, pada kertas kecil pemberian Jongup. Meskipun buku death note milik Jongup bukanlah sungguhan, Junhong dengan sepenuh hati menuliskan kutukan untuk namja yang telah mencuri hak kekasihnya. _Mati saja kau Jung Daehyun. Dasar brengsek!_

_._

_to be continued…_

a.n.

maaf baru update. Gee lagi sibuk banget. Makasih banyak buat yang udah setia nungguin update. Jangan lupa review ya… maaf ga bisa bales review satu". Gimana kalau chapter" selanjutnya dilanjutin di wp aku? Biar aku bisa bales reviewnya lebih gampang hehe. Oh terus buat yang nanya ini endingnya bakal daelo atau taelo atau daebaek… rahasia ya.. ikutin aja terus ceritanya, Ok~ Cuma aku mau ingetin kalau aku ga suka official pairing, atau mainstream pairing. Jadi bagi kalian yang ga suka crack pairing, siapkan diri untuk kemungkinan kecewa :)

p.s. salah satu indikator kedewasaan adalah menghargai orang lain… you know what I mean :)

see you~


	5. Pengumuman!

Halo good readers… Maaf mengecewakan tapi ini bukan update cerita. Tapi ini pemberitahuan penting, jadi harap dibaca.

.

wintergee cuma mau kasih pemberitahuan penting:

Untuk semua fanfic gee di ffn akan ada dua chapter yang diupdatenya bukan di ffn, melainkan di wordpress gee, yaitu wintergeefanfiction. wordpress. com (hapus spasinya) dan diprotect. Dua chapter tersebut adalah chapter final, dan chapter random. Password hanya akan dikasih melalui PM dengan syarat:

Review semua chapter terhitung dari chapter terakhir (bukan ini tapi sebelumnya xp)

Review harus benar-benar mengandung arti review. 'Lanjut' saja itu bukan review sayang. Harus ada kalimat lain yang berhubungan dengan cerita. Ga harus panjang, tapi yang penting kalian tulus (tapi gee suka review yang panjang XD -abaikan). Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk baca chapter, kalian juga pastinya punya waktu untuk tinggalin review :) kan?

Sedikit kan syaratnya, cuma dua :)

.

Passwordnya gee kasih begitu ada update di wp-nya gee, dan gee akan sebutin di ffn, siapa-siapa saja yang udah di-PM-in gee. Nanti bagi yang merasa udah ngikutin kedua syarat di atas, tapi belum dapat passwordnya harap komen ya. _Tell me tell me_ :)

.

Gee bikin peraturan seperti ini sebenarnya karena gee sayang sama kalian yang udah suka dan ikutin cerita ini. Gee berharap melalui tulisan yang gee buat, bisa mengajarkan kalian semua untuk terbiasa bertanggung jawab dan peduli sama orang lain :D

.

Jujur, gee lebih menghargai orang-orang yang selalu ninggalin review meskipun mereka ga klik follow cerita gee atau follow gee sebagai author. Makasih buat yang udah follow cerita gee bahkan follow gee sebagai author, tapi gee lebih senang kalau kalian juga kasih review di setiap chapter. Jadi mulai sekarang, kalian juga harus ninggalin review di setiap chapter ya, supaya bisa baca chapter random dan chapter final yang diprotect :D

.

Oh iya satu hal lagi, bagi yang malas log in, ga apa-apa ko kalian review sebagai guest tapi jangan pakai nama 'guest', pakai nama yang spesifik, jadi nanti begitu gee mau kasih pw lewat PM, kalian tinggal sebutin nama yang selama ini kalian pakai untuk review ok :)

.

Terakhir, dengan pemberitahuan ini, gee harap ga nemu lagi alasan kalau kalian baru nemu ceritanya dan minta pw tanpa pernah review. Karena reviewnya terhitung mulai chapter terakhir (sekali lagi bukan chapter pemberitahuan ini, tetapi sebelumnya XD) dan wajib untuk kasih review lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya (itu juga kalau kalian mau baca chapter random dan chapter final). Aku ga mau maksa, kalau kalian ga mau baca chapter random dan chapter final yang aku protect, kalian boleh untuk tidak review :) Tapi nanti jangan menyesal yaaa.

.

Sekian dan terima kasih :D

.

P.S. kalau misalnya ada reader 'Change' yang baca pemberitahuan ini, kalian tidak akan menemukan pemberitahuan ini di 'Change' karena untuk 'Change' ada sedikit pemberitahuan yang berbeda. Tapi tentang chapter random dan chapter finalnya tetap sama. Pemberitahuannya nanti bersamaan dengan update chapter cerita :D yang sepertinya masih lama T-T mian~ jujur, selain aku sedang sibuk dan ga seharusnya nulis fanfic, aku lagi ga ada feeling buat lanjutin cerita itu. Jadi daripada updatenya lebih mengecewakan (memang pasti mengecewakan sebenarnya), gee tunda dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Mohon pengertiannya~

.

Salam _season_,

wintergee

Love you guys~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5!**

**.**

Kedatangan tamu tak diundang di ruangan kerjanya bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Daehyun. Terlebih setelah ia menghabiskan malam bersama seorang namja cantik, lama sebelum Baekhyun menjadi miliknya. Ia tidak peduli dengan gosip yang beredar tentang dirinya yang tidur dengan namja lain meskipun telah ada Baekhyun di sisinya. Karena walaupun tidak terlihat dari luar, Daehyun bukanlah orang yang tidak setia.

Sampai satu bulan yang lalu, namja-namja cantik yang pernah ia tiduri selalu datang ke ruangannya, mengusiknya. Tanpa harus mendengar langsung ucapan yang keluar dari bibir para tamunya itu, Daehyun sudah dapat menebak maksud kedatangan mereka… kencan selanjutnya. Ia yakin sudah menekankan dengan jelas pada setiap teman kencannya bahwa tidak ada kencan kedua dan seterusnya. Salahkan ketampanan, kekayaan, kekuasaan, dan kehebatan di ranjang yang dimilikinya. Tapi tidak. Sampai kapanpun Daehyun tidak akan menyalahkan nasib baiknya.

Termasuk mendapatkan Byun Baekhyun, sang diva, sebagai kekasihnya.

Para namja yang biasa mengusiknya, berhenti melakukan kebiasaan mereka menggoda Daehyun - secara terang-terangan - sejak sang diva - namja tercantik sekaligus uke paling sempurna di sekolahnya - menjadi miliknya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena tidak ada satupun namja cantik yang dapat menyaingi pesona ketua klub paduan suara, Byun Baekhyun. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran para namja uke di sekolahnya.

Setelah satu bulan bebas dari namja-namja genit yang mengusik ketenangannya, Daehyun sekali lagi diingatkan untuk merasa bangga dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, saat mata cokelatnya memandang objek indah di hadapannya. Ia sudah menduga, namja manis ini pasti akan menemuinya, meminta kencan kedua, sama seperti namja-namja sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa tinggalkan kami berdua, Minki." Daehyun berkata pada sekretarisnya, pandangannya tak sedikitpun beralih dari namja berambut pink yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Daehyun tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendengar alasan kedatangan namja - yang bermain bersamanya tadi malam – ini di ruang kerjanya. Karena begitu pintu di belakang namja – yang namanya baru ia tahu tadi pagi – itu tertutup, Daehyun seketika menegakkan tubuhnya, penuh amarah, saat kekasih hoobaenya itu mendesiskan dua kata:

"Ini pemerkosaan."

Dan Daehyun baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi namja itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Wajah di hadapannya kali ini tidak lagi pucat oleh shock, melainkan merah, oleh amarah. _The hell_! Daehyunlah yang seharusnya marah dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan kepadanya! Ia tidak terima.

"Bagian mana yang merupakan pemerkosaan?" Ia berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, berjalan perlahan ke arah Junhong, dengan wajah serius dan mengancam.

Namun, namja manis yang memiliki kaki indah itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Bahkan setelah Daehyun berdiri tepat di hadapannya pun, tatapan tajam penuh amarah itu tidak mau lepas dari mata Daehyun yang mengancam.

"Bagian mana?" kesabarannya semakin menipis.

"Kau tahu aku bukan Baekhyun sunbaenim!"

Daehyun kini menatap wajah manis di hadapannya, malas. "Bagian mana?" Ia tetap tidak mau beralih dari permasalahan 'pemerkosaan' yang dituduhkan padanya.

"Kau tahu makanya kau tidak membiarkanku menyalakan lampunya!"

Daehyun menghela nafas, kesal, melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakan sambil berbalik dan berjalan kearah mejanya. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, dan kembali menghadap Choi Junhong. Ia lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas meja, tersenyum malas. "Choi Junhong. Beritahu aku, bagian mananya yang merupakan pemerkosaan?" Ia tidak terima dituduh melakukan tindakan hina itu. Harga dirinya menolak keras perkataan juniornya ini.

Junhong mulai berteriak "KAU TAHU MAKANYA KAU-"

"Bagian ketika kau mendesah?" Daehyun berkata pelan namun ia yakin Junhong mendengarnya dengan jelas. Karena kini namja itu berhenti berteriak.

Daehyun menjilat bibirnya. "atau ketika kau menciumku penuh nafsu?" tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah Junhong yang mulai memucat dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, seakan nyawanya telah mengkhianati tubuhnya, Daehyun menaikkan sebelah kaki dan menumpukannya pada kaki lainnya untuk menikmati pertunjukkan di hadapannya, "atau saat kau membalas doronganku pada lubangmu?"

Daehyun tidak mau berhenti bahkan saat Junhong menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik surai pinknya, serta berkata pelan 'hentikan'. Daehyun tetap tidak mau berhenti.

"saat kau membiarkanku memimpin ronde-ronde berikutnya? Atau saat kau mendesah dan meneriakkan 'lebih cepat hyung~' atau-"

"BERHENTI KUBILANG, BRENGSEK!" Junhong berteriak, menaikkan kepalanya, dan Daehyun dapat melihat pipi dan matanya yang merah dan basah.

Daehyun berdusta jika ia katakan ia tidak terkejut, meskipun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan. Sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya, mendapatkan respon demikian dari namja berambut pink itu. Namja satu ini benar-benar berbeda dari namja lain yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Aku pikir itu Taehyung." Junhong menghapus kasar air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Aku pikir itu kekasihku, Kim Taehyung." Daehyun yakin Junhong tidak sedang menatapnya. Mata Junhong yang menatap ke arahnya… kosong, tanpa tanda kehidupan. "aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau yang tidur di ranjang Taehyung tadi malam bukanlah Taehyung." isak Junhong, lirih.

Nafas Daehyun tertahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ada namja yang begitu menderitanya, setelah tidur bersamanya, bersama seorang Jung Daehyun. "kau tidak seharusnya memanfaatkan kecerobohanku." Junhong kini menatapnya dingin, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "kau tidak seharusnya merebut hak kekasihku!" Daehyun yang terhipnotis oleh berbagai ekspresi – kesal, sedih, marah, putus asa - pada wajah Junhong, tidak menyadari pukulan yang dilayangkan ke wajahnya. "Aku membencimu, Jung Daehyun." bisik Junhong, dingin.

Daehyun tidak pernah merasa sehampa ini.

Mengusap darah yang sedikit keluar dari hidungnya, Daehyun menatap punggung yang mulai berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang pasti ia tidak mau ini berakhir seperti ini, tanpa sedikitpun pembelaan dari dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu parfum pemikat apa yang kau pakai tadi malam…" Daehyun bernafas lega saat punggung itu berhenti, tepat di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. "tapi jika malam itu kau tidak menggunakannya, atau jika sekalipun kau menggunakannya tapi tidak melompat ke arahku… aku yakin, malam itu tidak akan terjadi apapun." Dan pada akhirnya, punggung itu benar-benar pergi.

Daehyun tidak pernah merasa seperti ini… hampa, kosong. "Choi Junhong."

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan Daehyun. Kali ini, senyum yang berbeda dari yang ia berikan pada Junhong sebelumnya,. Senyumnya kini lebih tulus dan memancarkan kepuasan. "setidaknya dia mengucapkan namaku."

.

.

_to be continued.._.

.

a.n.

Bagi yang belum review chapter 4, sebaiknya kalian review mulai dari sekarang. Dan jangan lupa review chapter yang ini juga, supaya nanti bisa baca chapter final :) Biar ga menumpuk nanti reviewnya. Karena kalian harus kasih review di setiap chapter, nanti ke depannya.

Nah, chapter ini ceritanya dari sudut pandang Daehyun. Kemungkinan, chapter selanjutnya akan muncul Baekhyun~ yehet! Menurut aku Baekhyun itu ultimate uke, uke sempurna~ Bahkan melebihi Junhong /plak/ makanya Junhong, bagi sebagian tinggi badan kamu ke noona, 10 centi aja /plak/ ya udah deh 15 centi.

Bagi reader yang juga baca ff gee lainnya, jangan terlalu berharap update dalam waktu dekat. Karena aku rencananya mau tamatin cerita ini dulu. Tapi kalau Welcome, Sorrow! Aku usahain untuk diupdate bareng ini.

Terus soal pengumuman sebelumnya. Intinya: **kalau mau baca chapter final, kalian harus kasih review di setiap chapter.** Mulai dari chapter 4,5, dan berikutnya – nanti kalau udah diupdate. Dan reviewnya ga harus panjang, tapi yang penting ada hubungannya dengan cerita. Kritik boleh tapi bahasanya yang sopan dan beralasan :) Mudah kan? Kalian ga usah terlalu mikirin ini sebenarnya. Yang penting: kasih review di setiap chapter. Nanti sisanya, serahkan pada gee. Jujur, aku yang ribet sebenarnya :(

Terakhir, karena cerita ini rated M=dewasa. Aku harap reader sekalian juga udah dewasa, pastinya. Jadi bisa diajak kerja sama. Terima kasih.

**Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter" sebelumnya bahkan sebelum aku bikin peraturan soal review XD love you guysss**

**.**

See ya~


End file.
